


Foundations

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: A drabble based on the song "Foundations" by Kate Nash
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Sam Winchester - Relationship, dean x reader - Relationship, sam x reader
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 2





	Foundations

A loud, annoying giggle comes from the leggy blonde at the end of the bar, his hand is riding up her exposed thigh, no doubt whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

You want to be focused on the man in front of you; Tom, or whatever his name is genuinely interested in what you have to say, but all you can focus on is  _ him _ . Your attention comes back to Tom–  _ Sean _ , that’s his name, long enough to catch the punch-line of a joke, and you laugh wildly, bringing his attention back to you.

_ Two can play at this game. _


End file.
